Talking with the Boss
Summary Full Text Hel: 'Hel dropped Akkey into Purgatory, her finger tips pressed together. It was a rather rude summoning, but Hel had the feeling she could do whatever she wanted…this wasn’t a fantastic out look on life and often came with repercussions..but for the time being, she was fairly accurate in the assessment of her abilities. ''"Have a seat Akkey," she said, motioning to a smooth rock. '''Akkey Black: '''It was jolting to be plucked off the back of her dragon and summoned in front of the god of Helheim. She sat down, nervously fiddling with her hair, silently wondering why she was there. '''Hel: ''"I just wanted to say you are really getting the whole soul gathering thing down. It’s great, it’s wonderful…"she inhaled, holding up a finger."But there is an issue. I checked the records of the majority of people who you send my way and most of them are well…how should I say this? …assholes."'' Akkey Black: '''"Well… you did say it didn’t matter who or where I get them." she stared up at the deity. '''Hel: ''"Yeah yeah, totally,"Hel said waving a hand."But I’m just bringing this up because I thought you might have a problem with it, and for personal reasons. I mean, the winners inherent the earth and the good after life…along with every other soul in the universe. Case in point, you are sending loads, and loads of rapists thieves and murders to fight beside your friends. And if those are the only people you enlist then those are the kind of people who will take over earth when we gods our done with our little family depute…you see what I’m getting at?" '' Akkey Black: '''She closed her mouth, absorbing what Hel just told her for a horribly silent moment. "But no one’s willing to come!" she protested, "That village where the couple came from, that was by accident! I don’t want to force innocent people to offer their souls to Hel if they don’t want to… that’s why I thought… sending the bad guys down would be… okay…" She was getting really agitated. She could see at this point that her options were minimal. '''Hel: ''"Grandpappy dammit!" Hel thundered, throwing her hands in the air."By the thunderous might of my uncle’s dong why are you so thick!? Do you know what people like Orskaf Donz does to people who are not aligned with him and have no intention of doing so?! They screw em backwards over a cow and burn their home down using the household cat as a torch…and then maybe cut off their heads. The point is, I…am…saving people!"'' She flopped down, getting face to face with Akkey. "What is your beef with my home anyway? It’s not like you’ve ever been there!" '' '''Akkey Black: '"I just want them to have a choice!" she shouted right at her face, having had enough with the insults hurled her way, "Vox didn’t have a choice! And we went through life and limb to get him back… then Stonegit… they’re both a wreck… I just don’t want that on other innocent people… it doesn’t stick right with me… forcing people to give up their souls…" She sighed, “Purgatory was horrible. Wouldn’t Helheim be worse?” Hel: ''"Vox and Stonegit piiiiiiift…what a pair of goons. I only took them to Hel so I could get everybody else."Hel said with a shrug. ''"Look Akkey, it’s war. Now Odin believes people should have a choice to serve or a choice to die. But trust me, it’s a bad choice to give people." ''she shrunk down to human size, putting an arm around her, the feeling making Akkey feel warm and buzzy inside. ''"If people choose not to be protected then their children…their children Akkey are at the risk and mercy of invading soldiers. With a god, the young never see the horrors of war, if we can help it." She let go and grew again, sitting down and resting her elbows on her knees. "My home, Hel, is not all that bad. That whole ‘shore of corpses’ thing, the placed for the damned and the cowards, meh…not really how it is now a days. I mean, the Donz fella got to Valhalla, while some sweet old dude name Formakaf got my digs cause he got sick. Truth is…the after life system is really screwed up, I’m just trying to fix it. And it would help if you would do your damn job and swallow some cities." ''Hel added, only her voice was much more gentle now. '''Akkey Black: '"We didn’t ask for this…" she looked away, "Why can’t you gods just bring your wars somewhere else… we didn’t…" 'Hel: '''Hel thought about that. ''"Humans go and make wars where ever they want. Why should we do any differently? Earth is the only middle ground we have, all the other realms are usually rigged to one side or the other, in some way shape or form" "In the end it doesn’t matter. You need to save your family, and as many humans as possibly. So I would start to include the nice people…I know what’s going to happen to them if you don’t…so don’t make that mistake." 'Akkey Black: '''She grit her teeth. She didn’t want to listen… she wanted her to be wrong. She wanted this damn war to take all its bits and pieces somewhere else, somewhere away from her and the people she loved. She wanted a lot of things. But she didn’t have that luxury now. She cried out in frustration, “Fine! Fine! Just… fine.” "Fine." '''Hel: '''Hel watched her, and then sighed. ''"Thank you…and Akkey…I don’t say this often, but I’m not letting you down. Gods word." ''she tilted her head slightly. ''"You can get back to it now. I would recommend saving the places precious to you before the Judge enlists them against us." 'Akkey Black: 'She merely grunted in reply, and stormed off. She had work to do. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts Category:Hel Category:Akkey Black